diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo 2.5
Diablo 2.5 was an internal name Blizzard North to describe their version of Diablo III late in the project's life cycle. Plot An outline for Diablo III existed as early as 2000.2015-09-19, I'm the author of Garwulf's Corner and Fooling Garwulf - want to ask me a question?. The Escapist, accessed on 2015-09-19 At this point in time, the Diablo Writer's Bible (a guide for authors who worked on tie-in novels) held a two paragraph section titled "The Future," which gave a brief plot summary on "what appeared to be Diablo III" (in the words of Robert B. Marks). It stated that this material should not appear in any novel bar through means of vision or prophecy. The paragraphs outlined the Second Great Conflict between order and chaos, mentioning that powerful heroes would emerge, but not specifying who would win.2015-09-20, I'm the author of Garwulf's Corner and Fooling Garwulf - want to ask me a question?. The Escapist, accessed on 2015-09-20 According to Chris Hartgraves (a former Blizzard North employee), the game was to take place primarily in Heaven.2011-02-16, The First Screenshots from Blizzard North’s version of Diablo III. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-05-20 Comments from an art director on the project corraberate this statement. Hartgraves further claimed that the storyline/gameplay would involve Hell trying to take over Heaven. Gameplay The game was to be an MMO, with a strong focus on PvP and factions.2017-07-30, 20 YEARS OF DIABLO: AN IGN RETROSPECTIVE. IGN, accessed on 2017-08-04 The game would have used a 3D engine, but stay close to the visual tone of the previous entries.2011-02-15, This Is What Diablo III Looked Like A Long Time Ago. Kotaku, accessed on 2014-06-29 Screenshots released in 2011 showed the presence of an "Angelic Lands" zone within Heaven, and zone simply referred to as "Keep." The player would encounter archangels in Heaven, including Tyrael (these angels had a very different visual style from their Diablo II versions, said style being carried on to the current Diablo III game), and fight creatures similar to Winged Fiends. At least one class was available, an individual equipped with a sword and shield in a vein similar to the Paladin of Diablo II. The inventory tab was similar to previous games, with health and mana potions numerically assigned and located on the bottom of the screen. Comparisons were made to World of Warcraft in terms of the game's size and playability. References to guild halls were made also. Every single item in the game was to have a "light" and "dark" version, but apart from a visual change, their stats remained the same.2006-02-03, Rumor: Diablo III On the Way? You Better Believe It!. Gaming Steve, accessed on 2014-05-20 Development Blizzard North, the developers of the series's previous games, intended to work on a second expansion to Diablo II. The second expansion would have focused more on expanding Diablo II's multiplayer features. However, after a few brainstorming sessions, the team decided not to follow through on the expansion, and instead turn their attention to Diablo III.2012-10-08, Blizzard wanted a Diablo for handhelds. Shack News, accessed on 2013-10-11 Work began in 2001,David L. Craddock, Twitter. Accessed on 2018-11-19 and by 2003, Blizzard North had created some monster models, such as the Flayed Hound and Immolated Warrior. However, in this year, David Brevik and the Schaefer Brothers left Blizzard North. With their resignation, Blizzard South took over (some) control of Blizzard North and gave them a guideline for Diablo III—"make it like Diablo 2." The reason for this was not wanting competition with World of Warcraft, as both games were being developed as MMOs. Thus, their version of Diablo III was scrapped, leaving it to be dubbed internally as "Diablo 2.5." This new direction had to change again because of changes in circumstances.2009-11-01, Community Spotlight: The man behind the book of Blizzard. Shack News, accessed on 2018-10-08 However, this version of the game was canceled in 2005, and Blizzard North shut down2011-01-09, The Earliest Diablo III Monsters, Revealed. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-05-20 due to various personal and financial reasons. Reportedly, the game was 33% finished at this time. Matt Uelman worked on the score of Blizzard North's version of Diablo III. Reportedly, his music for the game was "big and powerful," shifting away from his previous style. His take on the game's music influenced the game's direction under Blizzard North.2017-07-30, 20 YEARS OF DIABLO: AN IGN RETROSPECTIVE. IGN, accessed on 2017-07-31 Reboot Blizzard Irvine took over development of Diablo III in 2006, effectively rebooting it. References Category:Canceled games